


Not in Distress

by AllannaStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marvel fanfiction, Original Female Charactor, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Soulmate AU, Threesome, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate- someone who the universe has created to be perfectly compatible with the individual. It’s a fact of life. Having two Soulmarks- being destined to love two people- is rare and almost unheard of. (Vigilante Stucky & deaf OFC Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Sapphire Rose Rossi, Steve Rogers & Sapphire Rose Rossi, Stucky
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE

**If one were to ask around, they would find that no one would be able to pinpoint exactly when the Commandos first appeared. The truth was that no one quite remembered. At least, no one’s stories matched up. Some say that they first uncovered an underground drug ring three years back, rounding up all the leaders with nothing but a six inch knife, a revolver with half a dozen bullets and quick wit. A few people swore that they showed up five years ago, when they tracked down pedophiles and brought them to justice. Some believed that they only showed up around eighteen months ago, when they stopped a major jewel heist in Manhattan. And, according to others, they had always been around, never seen, but always watching. They thought they had been guarding the streets of New York for decades, waiting in the shadows until they were needed. The Commandos had always been there.**

**And yet, despite seeming like they were always there, no one knew much of anything about them. They never said a word, and never made a sound. Their weapons swiped through the air with no notice, their guns were muffled by silencers, and they seemed to disappear into thin air. Anyone who ever saw them only saw one or both of them for the briefests of moments. Pictures of them were extremely rare, mostly just a blur of black leather and jeans and piercing eyes that blended into their masks. The Commandos dealt in shadows, never appearing in the light of day.**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a soulmate- someone who the universe has created to be perfectly compatible with the individual. It’s a fact of life. Having two Soulmarks- being destined to love two people- is rare and almost unheard of.

**23:56:03 PM**

**The streets were silent that night- almost too quiet. The Captain and the Soldier didn’t like it- this kind of quiet generally meant that shit was about to go down.**

**The two close comrades silently made their way up the side of a grocery and up onto the rooftop, where they perched on the edge facing the streets down below.**

**The Captain- the one in such a deep shade of blue his clothes were almost black- pulled the glove off his right hand and closely examined his wrist, a small smile on his face.**

**“You dreamin’ ‘bout her?” the Soldier’s Brooklyn drawl drew him out of his thoughts.**

**“Yeah- aren’t you thinkin’ ‘bout your soulmate?” the Captain asked, biting back a sigh of longing.**

**“How much longer for you?” the Soldier completely deflected his friend’s question, not wanting to talk about the girl who fate had destined him to be with.**

**“Less than five minutes,” before the answer had fully left his mouth, a somewhat quiet commotion caught their attention. It came from a few storefronts down the road, where it sounded like an alley fight was well underway.**

**The Captain didn’t even wait for his partner- he practically dove off the roof, latching onto the rain gutter to better stabilize himself as he landed before taking off.**

**He reached the fight and paused in complete shock at the sight of a young woman viciously beating up a man with a baseball bat. She moved with such a fluidity that made her seem as though she was a dancer of some sorts.**

**“I’m gonna beat your asses so hard, your own mother won’t love your face!” she seethed, giving them each a final solid _whack_ just for good measures before reaching into the pocket of his jacket and extracting a fat wad of cash. “You should be ashamed of yourself- snitching money from a fundraiser! If I were your mother, I’d switch your ass so hard you wouldn’t be able to sit straight for three months!”**

**“It looks like you’ve got everything handled here, doll,” Steve chortled, leaning up against the wall to the alleyway. She jumped and whirled around, relaxing a bit at the broad figure of the Captain.**

**“He deserved it,” she shrugged, shouldering her baseball bat once more. “So you’re the Captain?”**

**“That’s me.” He couldn’t help but puff his chest out in pride.**

**“Huh.” She cocked her head to the side, the expression on her face unreadable.**

**He could feel the countdown on his wrist- five, four, three, two…**

**_One._ **


End file.
